Last Kiss
by Butterflywriter
Summary: What happens when the Queen has a last kiss? Oneshot


**Ok so I was listening to my music and Last Kiss by Taylor Swift came up and **Brainstorm** ** **Hope you enjoy! R & R **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Spot :'(**

Mist haunted the streets of Brooklyn as Cowboy wandered around avoiding the Lodging House. The Brooklyn boys wouldn't be there, they were out drinking and patrolling the streets. He avoided the Brooklyn LH because he knew she would be there, waiting for Spot to come home. One of Spot's birdies came out of the shadows walking in a wavering line. Jack steadied him and took a swig of whatever spirit he was drinking – whiskey. Taking a deep breath, he opens the door and trudges up the steps.

Dreamer turns her head at the sound of footsteps, a shy smile plays on her lips.

Jack sees the look of pleasant surprise in her gentle brown eyes. She was wearing a new, light blue dress; telling Jack she was expecting to go on a date with Spot.

"Dreamer, I…..Spot he's….no one saw….it" Jack closes his eye not allowing a tear to escape, he need to be strong for Dreamer.

"Jack, what happened?" Dreamer softly places her hand on his arm.

"Spot's been…" a deep breath "Spot's been hurt."

Dreamer jumps up panic in her eyes. "Take me to him." Jack grabs her wrist.

"Dreamer," she tugs, "Dreamer." Wiggling she starts to pull. "DREAMER!" She stops. "He didn't make it."

Stars blur into wavering splotches of light. Dreamer looks up to the night sky not letting the tears fall. She didn't even know what happened; it didn't matter. He was gone. The King of Brooklyn had left his kingdom to the Queen hiding on the rooftop. Images of their time together filled her eyes, crowding each other to be noticed and remembered. She pushes them away, the memories to painful to think about. Emptiness gnawed at her heart, eating away her confidence to lead without his support and guidance. It felt like someone had shattered a glass and every sliver had entered her soul, cutting it, shredding it, leaving her broken.

_Spot wrapped his arms around her waist holding her close. Resting her head on his chest she could hear his heart beat and feel his body heat as it warmed her up. Dreamer nestled her face next to his neck, resting her hands against him. Spot slid the key off his neck and draped it over her head._

"_Dreamer, you'se got t'a key to me 'eart. I love you'se."_

Dreamer grips the cold metal around her neck forcing the tears to leave. The cold of the mist had no affect on her anything anymore, she had lost the ability to feel. Somewhere a clock chimed two, still the same night her love had been torn away from her.

"_Buy a pape, miss?" Dreamer turned and sees a young man holding a paper out to her. His blue eyes captured her brown eyes, holding her hostage. _

"_Yes please." She reached for the paper; their fingers brushed each other, sending tingles up her arm. Looking up through her eyelashes "Do I get the pleasure of knowing my distributer?"_

"_Spot Conlin, T'e King of Brookl'n, atcha soivces."_

"Dreamer, the boys want to know what you want them to do." Pinch wrings his hat as he approaches her. Night was falling again; Dreamer looked up from her corner of the roof.

"You have to lead them Pinch, He….it's what's best."

_Dreamer cuddled against Spot, as they sat on the dock watching the sunset. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer. _

"_Spot, this is beautiful." She rested her head on his shoulder and fingered the unbuttoned shirt collar. _

_Spot laced his fingers around her waist and leaned his head on hers. _

_The sun had slipped under the water and the cool night breeze covered the dock. Spot tipped Dreamer's chin up so he could look in her eyes. _

"_W'at cha t'inking 'bout?"_

"_I'm just dreaming of what could be."_

"_Dreamer, will you'se be me goil?"_

Dreamer took a drag on a stolen cigarette, smoking her first. The red suspenders fell off her small frame, letting the dark blue shirt billow in the wind, reminding her how big it was on her. Spot's shirt still clung to his scent, filling the space around her with a faux sense of normality. The stars were out, twinkling with not a care in the world, making Dreamer curse the perfect night. The pain was so heavy, so final. She couldn't even say his name, couldn't move, couldn't breathe, she couldn't function without him. He should be here with her, beside her, holding her! Why did he leave? He promised to protect her, care for her, love her. But now he's gone.

"_T'e boys 'n me are gonna finish t'e evenin' papes, t'en its you'se 'n me, 'k?"_ _Spot pulled her against him. Dreamer settled her hands on his chest and smiled up at him; basking in his loving blue gaze._

"_Should I wear something nice?"_

_Spot's grin mimicked his nod. "You'se 'n I are gonna 'ave a nigh' ta remember." _

_He pulled her close and leaned down. Spot slipped a hand behind her neck and lowered his lips to hers. Dreamer ran her hands up around his neck and leaned into him._

The stars waver and dance as tears fill her eyes. A sob overcomes her as the image of their last kiss plays over in fount of her eyes, again and again. Curling around her shattered heart, Dreamer gives in to her dying soul, letting the tears finally fall.


End file.
